


You think I've got my eyes closed, but I'm looking at you the whole fucking time

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pearl Jam, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>they do a lot of falling, of one kind and another.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You think I've got my eyes closed, but I'm looking at you the whole fucking time

They don't talk about music and they don't talk about exes or ages or what things mean, not this or that or now or later, they don't think that hard, there's just this and this is about five six pots of coffee and maybe like about three hundred and thirty-seven cigarettes and the waves are crazy fuckin high, just right for riding, just right for crashing and falling, and they do a lot of falling, of one kind and another.

And sometimes they talk about anger and sometimes they talk about growing up too fast and sometimes they talk about fathers and sometimes they talk about the ocean and how you can catch a wave in San Diego that came from Tauranga because that's how it started, because Ed had interrupted Elijah _Hey look it was really nice to meet you man I mean you your music it's not really my scene you know I mean I really respect what you guys did back then like you spoke to a lot of people and I really respect that but it just isn't_ and said _Somebody told me you surf_ and Elijah had torn off the cuticle of his left pinky finger with one nervous snarl and said _Yeah, yeah, I do_.

And at some point it ceases to be a weekend and at some point it becomes a Tuesday and the salt that Elijah can taste on his lips is not from the ocean but from sweat and at some point Ed memorizes the crests of Elijah's hipbones and the trough at the base of Elijah's spine and starts composing chords on Elijah's ribs and at some point Elijah moans and sighs and comes and although he says he should get back to L.A. he doesn't move.

And in the end they talk about music and they talk about exes and ages and what it means, whether this and that will move beyond now and into later and they think too hard and they fight and they fuck and they fight some more and Tuesday becomes Thursday and it's become a week instead of a weekend and it's become about twenty thirty pots of coffee and something like about seven hundred forty-five cigarettes and in the end Elijah still kisses with his eyes closed and in the end Ed decides that the waves were just right for falling, just right.


End file.
